Vivo Tantibus
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras had spent all her life locked up in an old orphanage, surrounded by hateful, abusive kids. She may have her lovable imaginary friend, Baskerville, but his love just isn't enough. Mysteries arise when Seras runs away only to find out the next day her abusers go missing. As she wanders the streets she suddenly feels a connection towards a mysterious man in red.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans, **

**Here is another story idea from carina. bruunnielsen. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Sighisoara, Romania**

**Year: 1998 **

**(Jonathan Victoria's POV)**

I leaned against the bathroom counter, staring down at the ground. I was blinded by tears and my wrists stung in pain. Another shrilling cry came from the baby in the other room. I winced and looked up at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was greasy and hung in my face. My eyes were bloodshot and dull. I breathed heavily, my breath reeking of alcohol. I pushed off the counter and picked up the bottle of whiskey. I swung my head back and gulped down the burning liquid. Another cry came again. I lowered my head and glared at the bathroom door. My head was pounding from my recent hangovers. I swear I was going to kill that kid. I wiped the back of my hand over my mustache and once more looked back at myself in the mirror. Just a few months ago my beautiful wife left me here with that burden! How could I ever love a child that took my precious Elisabeta away from me?! I glared at myself in the mirror. I panted as my rage only grew. I then slammed my fist into the mirror. The glass broke and large bits of it fell into the bloody sink. I smashed my fist into the rest of mirror, leaving behind smeared, bloody prints. I huffed and looked away from the mirror. I used my bloody, bruised hand to brush my hair back. I took one last swig from my whiskey bottle and set it down next to a bloody, rusty razor on the bathroom counter. I leaned against the counter and hung my head. I closed my eyes and hoped that my horrible headache would pass. But all I could hear was her screaming. Her cries. That's all she did! Cry, scream, shrill, whine, and fuss! I banged my fist down on the counter. My whiskey bottle was knocked off and it shattered on the floor. I looked down at the mess. I gritted my teeth, growling lowly. That was my last good bottle of whiskey. Now I was stuck with shitty beer and a few bottles of Vodka! I grinded my teeth together and clenched my fists. I was going to give her something to cry about! My bare feet smacked against the glass on the floor but the pain went unnoticed. I pulled open the bathroom door and stormed out into the hall. I walked across to the last room on the right and entered a pink and white baby room. Standing up in a white crib, screaming on the top of her lungs was my daughter, Seras. Tears poured down her face small, round face. Her big blue eyes looking up at me. She held out her arms, wanting me to pick her up. What the hell was her problem?! I fisted my hair and glared down at her.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCKING UP!" I yelled at her, she cried harder and drew back a little. When she continued to cry and my headache was only getting worse I screamed on the top of my lungs. I swear I was going mad living with this child! Would it have been a lot easier if my wife was still with me? I covered my eyes and heaved over. Crying my eyes and still screaming on the top of my lungs. I stumbled over to the wall and banged my fist against the wooden closet. "IF YOU DON'T STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR LITTLE FUCKING ASS!" I screamed as I faced her. My face turned a dark shade of red, I was absolutely furious! I stumbled over to my daughter who disobeyed me. I fisted her blue footsy pajamas and raised a hand to her. Just as I was about to slap her across her face the doorbell rang. I dropped the baby, she fell back onto her bum and cried, still sniffling. I looked at the wall that was the front of the house. Who was here at this time of the night? I looked back down at my daughter. Giving her a warning glare. I gripped the side of her crib and leaned down closer to her. "I swear, if you make one more fucking noise I will come back up here and give you a good beating." I threatened, I then pushed off the crib and stumbled out of the room. I leaned against the wall for support as I walked down the hall towards the stairs. The doorbell rang again. "I'M COMIN'!" I shouted, my temples throbbing. "Comin' at my door at midnight, I'll fuckin' shoot 'em." I muttered to myself. I walked over to the front door and pulled the blasted thing open. I was surprised to find my small neighbor. She was a short brunette and she clung to her pink robe as she stared up at me. She looked at my face to inside my house and then back again. "Well?...What the fuck do you want?" I slurred, rocking a bit as I hung onto the door. She looked a little offended but wasn't brave enough to stand up for herself.

"Mr. Victoria?" She started. "Is everything all right?"

"Why the fuck do you care?!" I growled, glaring at her. Fear rose in her eyes.

"Well...I just heard screaming." She muttered. "Is...Seras alright?"

"Pfft," I clucked my tongue and looked away from her. "Why do you want the little bitch?" She furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"That's what I thought." I muttered upset. How can I get rid of Seras? "Why don't you just mind your own fucking business." I glowered at her and then slammed the door in her face. I heard her stomp her foot on my porch and then she left. I snickered and stumbled out of the foyer and into the kitchen. I almost fell face down but caught myself in time on the fridge. I chuckled to myself and pulled open the freezer door. I immediately reached down and grabbed the ice cold bottle of Vodka. "Mmm Vodka." I chuckled again and unscrewed it. I poured the cool liquid into my mouth. Just then I heard a whine from Seras. I glared up at the ceiling. Oh great, she was going to start her bawling again. I rolled my eyes. "FINE! CRY ALL YOU WANT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I smirked and then walked off towards the living room. "I don't have to listen to you." I fell back into my dark blue recliner and clicked on the TV. I turned it all the way up until it blocked out all her crying. I laughed out loud and took another swig from bottle. I set the remote down on a messy table right next to a bottle of pills. I stared at the pills intently. I never had the guts to take them all at once. And I still didn't. I looked back at the TV and drank more Vodka. My sides were absolutely killing me. It felt like a hot knife was imbedded in my sides. I tried my best to ignore the pain and took another swig from my bottle. I then put the cold bottle on my left side but that didn't help with the pain. My sides have been bothering me for the last few days but I didn't think much of it. I wrapped my lips around the tip of the bottle and pulled my head back, drinking more.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I walked down the cold, dark street. My hands buried in my coat pockets as my boots thudded against the pavement. The wind blew through my black locks and my eyes glowed a dark crimson in the night. I was being dragged to somewhere but I didn't know what. I just let my instincts guide me as I continued walking. My eyes flickered to either sides of the streets. I was in some nice neighborhood. People who were able to afford nice, suburban houses but weren't rich. I smirked and narrowed my eyes. Now why was I being led here? What was out here? I stopped in my tracks when I could hear a baby crying in the distance. It didn't sound like it was too far away. I looked around me once more, trying to decide where it was coming from. My instincts kept pulling me towards something, it was slowly getting stronger. I arched a brow, my smirk faltering. I curiously walked across the street to the only house with lights on. Who was still up at one o'clock in the morning? And why the hell were they just letting their child cry? It turned out that this is were my instincts were pulling me too. To a child in distress? I was a king, not a babysitter! I growled lowly and refused to go any further. My demon growled at me, practically ordering me to go. I rolled my eyes. This better be important. I phased through the front door and came to see what lied inside. The house was absolutely a mess, a pigsty! I looked to my side to see blaring lights in the living room. I entered and found a middle aged man lying in his recliner. I looked over at the TV and used my tendril to turn it off. A darkness completely encased over the room. I looked back at the man to see him lying perfectly still. I inhaled and found that the place reeked of alcohol and death. I walked over the human and saw that his eyes were open wide and his mouth hung open. I curiously sniffed again and came to realize that he had died mere minutes ago. I stood up straighter and glared at the human.

Humans were absolutely pathetic. They waste their fragile lives by drinking themselves to death and suicide. I winced when the baby's shrills hurt my sensitive hearing. What in the hell was wrong with the child? I left the living room and eyed the stairs. Was the child all alone in the house? Where was the mother? I walked up the stairs and came to a small hall. The first door on my left was a bathroom. I found a broken mirror, a bloody sink, and alcohol all over the floor. I sniffed the air, getting the scent of blood. Was the human trying to kill himself? Why...But I didn't need to ask myself that question because the answer slowly came to me. The mother wasn't here and there was an unattended child sitting in it's crib. The father seemed to be depressed over something...So, did his wife die? The baby cried some more. I snapped my head to the side and looked at the last door on the right. I sighed and walked down the hall and stood in the child's door way. A small, blonde baby stood in her crib. Tears poured down her perfect round face. As soon as she realized that somebody was here she looked up at me with big, blue eyes. As soon as we made eye contact we both stood still. Something washed over me as I stared at the child. I felt the need to...to...protect and...cherish her. I was unable to look away or stop the feelings I suddenly had for her. What the hell is happening? My demon purred, reaching out for the child that was across the room. I unintentionally used my powers to soothe her young mind. The baby calmed down and stopped her sniffling. When I came back to reality I slowly made my way over to the child. She watched me intently and when I was close enough she held up her arms to me, wanting to be picked up. I smiled at her and picked her up gently. I cradled the infant in my arms. Who was she? And why did we have a connection?

I wiped her tear stained face clean and ran my fingers through her spikey, blonde hair. The young girl giggled and smiled up at me. The fondness for the child only grew. I brushed my forefinger over her soft, plump cheek. She gripped my finger and whined softly. She stuck her two of her fingers into her small mouth and chewed on them. I chuckled at the girl and pulled her fingers out of her mouth. "You're hungry, aren't you?" I asked her though I knew she wouldn't answer. Her smile widened when hearing the sound of my voice and she squirmed a bit in my arms. I smirked at her and looked over her room. She most definitely couldn't stay here. There was nobody here to take care of her. I grinned as I looked back at the child who was more interested in her feet at the moment. She wiggled them around, watching as she flexed her toes. She then looked at the palm of her hands, flexing her fingers. This was not fit for a child to live. I guess she just had to come with me. I purred at the thoughts. Feeling very possessive of her now. My demon and I weren't ready to let her go. For now she was ours until I figured out this sudden connection with her. I hugged the child to my chest and used my tendrils to gather a few of her things. They grabbed a few of her toys, a blanket, a few outfits, and her bottle of formula and stuffed it into a baby bag. I slid the bag over my shoulder and materialized to my room in my castle. I set the bag onto the bed as the child looked around curiously. She craned her neck back, looking at the room from upside down. I chuckled at the child again. "Such an unusual one." I purred, stroking her cheek again with my finger. "And yet, I still don't know your name, little one." She whined softly and looked back up at me. She stared up at me as she fingers found her way back to her mouth. "Oh yes, you're hungry." I remembered. I unzipped her bag and pulled out one of her bottles filled with the white formula.

I used one of my tendrils to warm up the bottle until it was the perfect temperature for her. When I brought the nipple of the bottle to her lips she immediately clung onto it and started drinking at a rapid pace. I stared at her a little surprised. Did the father not feed her today? Perhaps that's why she was crying. I held the bottle for her as she gulped it down. "Slow down." I told her and surprisingly she did, trusting me that I wouldn't take the bottle away from her. I watched as she slowly drank the formula away and became so full and so tired. As she drank she started to close her eyes. She stopped sucking and fell asleep in my arms. When I was positive that she was asleep I pulled the bottle away and set it down on the nightstand. A black crib with mobile bats appeared in front of me. I stared down at the child as she slept soundly. "Goodnight, my Draculina." I purred and set her down in her new crib. I stroked her hair before leaving her be to sleep. I leaned against the crib, staring down at her. What was this connection between us? I had a feeling what it was but that couldn't be right. This little girl couldn't be my mate...could she? I always thought when I found my mate she would be older. I never thought of finding a newborn. I remembered my old friend, Nimphus, telling me what he felt when he first saw his mate. He knew she was made just for him because of the way he felt for her. He explained that when you look upon her time has suddenly frozen. All you see is her, all you want is her, and all you will love is her. As soon as I saw the child, that's how I felt. I felt...content when I was near her. All I wanted was to love and hold her. I wanted to protect her and be beside her when she needed me.

My grin then fell as I stared upon her. But this life wasn't for the girl. She can't grow up in this environment, it was too dangerous. She needed to grow up with the humans. Anything could happen to her if she was living with vampires. One of the could take her life away. She could end up bleeding one day and one of the newborns could lose control. She'd be cut off from all of humanity. She wouldn't have any friends or family. I reached down and slid my finger into one of her small hands. She sighed and gripped my finger gently. My little one couldn't stay with me. If I turned her in to the police I'm sure they'll work to find her a good home. For now she would have to live in the orphanage but it wouldn't be for long. I smiled. I could give me little one a happy life. She could have a good family, a good home. She can grow up happy with friends around her and go to a good school. And then later, when she's old enough, I can come into her life and perhaps be able to take her as mine. I sighed and picked up my little one, I then snickered. "Is that what I'm going to call you? My little one?" I asked her though she was still sound asleep. I cradled her in my arms, her head rested against the crook of my arm. "What is your name?" I looked over at her bag and walked over to it. I scavenged through it, hoping to find something about her. At the bottom of the bag was a pink blanket. All in beautiful cursive in the top corner of the blanket was the name _Seras_. I looked back down at the beautiful child and smiled. "Seras," I purred. "My little Seras." I wrapped the blanket around her so she was all snuggled up and warm. I grabbed her bag and pulled it over my shoulder. I then dematerialized back to town in front of the Police Station. I stared up at it, not feeling comfortable with the fact that I was going to let my little Seras go. I looked back down at her regretfully. I kept telling myself that what I was going was the right thing, but I didn't want to do the right thing. I wanted to do what I wanted. And what I wanted was her. I wished that I could keep her forever. She didn't ever have to leave my arms. I sighed and looked away from her. No, what I was doing was the right thing. I had to do this. I had to do it for her.

I looked back at the station, knowing that I couldn't just walk right in. My people knew what I was. They feared me, most didn't welcome me. They had a right to fear me but what about Seras. If they knew she was mine would they fear her too? Nobody should fear such a sweet, innocent child. I made up my mind. I'll just do it the old fashion way and leave her on the doorstep. Just as I was thinking this, Baskerville appeared beside me. I looked down at my black hell hound who stared up at me curiously. He eyed the bundle in my arms and cocked his head. "You will watch out for her." I told him, he nodded his head in agreement. "But you will hide yourself from the humans. They can't know about us." I told him, he once more nodded his head. I looked back down at the child and stroked her cheek. "Take care, my sweet Seras." I whispered and set her down on the top step. Baskerville and I became transparent. I carefully stepped over the small, sleeping girl and banged my fist against the door so they were able to hear it.

"Enter. Ușa este întotdeauna deschisă!" (Enter. The door is always open!) A man yelled from inside, I banged on the door again. I heard someone sigh in irritation and then I heard footsteps. "Calmează-te. Nu e nici o nevoie de a păstra o trage." (Calm down. There's no need to keep banging.) The door then swung open. A thin man poked his head out. He had light red hair and a light red mustache. He looked around the area but didn't see anybody inside. "Alo?" (Hello?) He called out, stepping outside. His foot lightly kicked Seras' arm. I glared at the human who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Seras whined, shifted a bit but didn't awaken. The man looked down, surprised to see a child. "Oh, Doamne." (Oh, God.) He muttered as he leaned down and picked the child up. "Ce faci aici?" (What are you doing here?) He asked, he then looked down the streets, looking for a person. "Alo?!" He raised his voice, waiting for somebody to answer. When there was nothing he looked back down at Seras.

"Ferka, cine-i acolo?" (Ferka, who's there?) Another cop asked from inside. Ferka turned his head a bit and spoke.

"Cineva a lăsat un copil aici!" (Someone left a baby here!) He replied.

"Ce?" (What?) A few of the cops muttered, they then came out, spreading around Ferka and looking down at the child.

"Ai văzut pe cineva?" (Did you see anyone?) One asked as he looked down the streets.

"Nu. Ei au fost deja plecat." (No. They were already gone.) Ferka answered.

"Să aruncăm o înăuntru. Vom vedea ce putem face." (Let's take her inside. We'll see what we can do.) The head cop said, they then piled back into the Police Station, Baskerville followed close behind. I sighed, already missing my little Seras. I materialized to my bedroom, the pull returning once I parted from her. The first thing I saw when I appeared was her black crib. I wanted her here now. And the only people I could blame for her absence was my followers. I glared at the crib, my eyes burning a dark crimson. It was their fault! They're the reason why I couldn't keep my little Seras! It's because I couldn't trust any of them around her! Well for the next few years I was going to make their lives a living hell. And it will stay that way until I have Seras beside me again! I grinned and turned away from her crib. I walked over to my bed and lied down upon it. I wasn't tired and it was nowhere near morning but I just wanted to rest. My mind reeled over tonight's moments. I had finally met my little mate. When will be the next time I see her? I guess I could visit her every night to make sure she was alright. But when should I show myself to her? My smirk fell. Would she fear me once she knew what I was? Would she hate me? What if my little mate doesn't like me? I then remembered her smile when I first spoke to her. She was happy enough to hear my voice. She had stopped her crying when she first saw me. I think she aware of the connection between us. But when would she fully understand it? Would she even remember me? I scoffed at all these unanswered questions. I brushed the questions to the side and closed my eyes with a smirk. Eventually Seras will come back to me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Alucard's POV)**

**The Next Night**

I stood in a dark corner of the room, watching as a Sister tucked in Seras for the night. Baskerville stood beside the crib but was invisible to the Sister. His red eyes watched her every move as she tucked in the child. I could see his sharp teeth, growling lowly, just waiting for the Sister to harm the human in anyway. Seras squirmed about in her crib, her whine echoing through the room. She was the only baby in the nursery. The closest kid to her age was a young three year old male. But he was down the hall with the other three to five year old males. She pulled Seras' pink blanket over her and smiled down at the child.

"Goodnight, dear child." She whispered and then left the room after turning off the lights and closing the door. Baskerville watched her until she left finally. He then looked back at the whiney child with a sigh. I smiled and walked over to Seras who wasn't ready for bed. She still squirmed around, whining softly with her fingers in her mouth. Once Seras saw me she smiled brightly and giggled. I reached down for her, not being able to wait any longer to hold my precious mate. She giggled more as I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms. She raised a hand up and rested it against my chin. I kissed her fingertips as I rocked her a bit. She kicked her legs and laughed when my lips tickled her fingers. Her big blue eyes sparkled as she stared up at me. Baskerville stood and stretched out his stiff limbs. He then walked over to us and sat down by my legs. He stared up at the child in interest, his tail wagged back and forth. She stared down at the dog, cooing softly. I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

I snapped my fingers and a warm bottle of formula appeared in my hand. I then crushed Seras to my chest possessively before materializing to my throne room. I knew that I should distance myself from the child until she's of age. But I just couldn't stay away from my little Seras. A few people occupied my throne room at the time but I honestly didn't care. As soon as I appeared the room became silent and they looked over at me. The only noise being made was Seras' soft whines as she looked around curiously. I seated myself on my throne and smirked down at Seras. Baskerville lied down by my feet with a yawn. I brought the nipple of the bottle to Seras' lips. This time she trusted me enough knowing that I wouldn't take it from her and drank it slowly. I snickered and brushed my thumb over her soft, plump cheek. There were soft whispers as I fed the child but I continued to ignore them. The white formula slowly went down as she fed. There was a small hiccup from her. I smiled at the girl and stroked her cheek some more. Our eyes locked, a fiery crimson burning into an ocean blue. She reached up towards the bottle and gripped my forefinger. My demon purred and I pulled her a bit closer. I heard footsteps and looked up to see one of my trusted friends, Nimphus. He looked a little nervous as he came closer. He eyed the child and then looked up at me. My smile vanished and I glared at him, silently daring him to disturb my sweet Seras. Baskerville raised his head and started growling lowly. As the other vampire came closer Baskerville rose to his feet and bared his teeth. He gave a loud, vicious bark and Nimphus immediately stopped in his tracks. I snickered, amused by how protective the hellhound was towards the child. Nimphus bowed his head to me and wrung his hands.

"My Lord," He spoke, I gave him a stern look. I was obviously busy so why was he bothering me? Nimphus glanced up at me, waiting to see if he was allowed to speak. I glanced down at Seras, she stared at Nimphus but continued drinking her formula. I gave her a soft smile, glad to see that he didn't bother her too much. I nodded my head to him and he straightened himself out. "If I may ask, Sir, why...do you have that human child?" A toothy grin spread across my face, Nimphus shuddered and Seras froze. I started cackling like a madman. I could smell their fear as they watched me. But the little human girl only giggled with me. I stopped cackling and looked down at the child in mirth.

"I have her because _she is mine_." I purred as I set the bottle down and stroked her cheek again. Her skin was soft and smooth, a light red tainted her cheeks.

"What?" A few vampires whispered under their breaths. I looked back at them, giving them a dark look. They dare question me?

"Yours?" Nimphus questioned, I smirked and then raised the child up a little, facing her towards the crowd of vampires.

"Yes, my and your future Queen." I announced, everybody's eyes became wide. The silence of the room was filled with Seras' giggling, kicking her legs and squirming again. I chuckled at my little mate and set her back down on my lap. She reached her small hands up towards me. I picked her up a little and held her to my chest. She fisted some of my hair but didn't pull. There was an uproar of muttering and then everyone started to kneel, boring to their King and future Queen. Smiles plastered to their faces as they stared up at us in joy.

"Congratulations, my Lord." A few said.

"Hail to the King and Queen." Others said.

"My Lord, this is great news. You have finally found your one." Nimphus said as he rose to his full height and bowed his head to me. "What is our Queen's name, may I ask?"

"Seras," I purred, she cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?" She whined, I snickered and combed my fingers through her short blonde locks. Nimphus turned towards the crowd of vampires, a smile upon his lips.

"Our Lord and his Lady, King Alucard and Queen Seras." Nimphus announced, the vampires bowed their heads to us again. Seras looked over her shoulder at them, not understanding anything that was going on around her.

"Soon you will, my dear." I whispered to her, she looked back up at me. "Soon you will understand." I kissed her forehead and she smiled brightly. I gave her a soft smile. Perhaps Seras _can _live here. My followers fully trusted and supported Seras as my Queen so none will harm her. I can nurture her and make Seras into the perfect bride. She will never again leave my side. I cradled Seras in my arms. She rested her head against my arm with a small yawn. "It's late, little one, it's time for all good Draculina's to go to bed." I purred, yes, I liked the sound of that. In a matter of time she _will _be my Draculina. I cackled softly and watched as her eyelids drifted shut slowly. She was trying so hard to stay awake. Why? Did she know I was going to send her to bed and part from her for a short while? What a silly, interesting child. I would never leave her. I'll be there whenever she needs me. I looked back at the crowd of vampires that were still bowing to us. I smirked and materialized to my bedroom. Sears' black crib was still beside my bed. I set her down gently inside, not wanting to disturb her slumber. But her eyes opened anyway and she stared up at me nonchalantly. I chuckled lightly at the little beauty. "Sorry that I disturbed you, my Queen."

I wind up her mobile bats. The small black bats spun around slowly and Funeral March started playing. Seras watched the bats go around and around. The music helping her drift off to sleep. I watched her as she slept soundly, her chest going up and down with every light breath. I reached down and stroked her warm cheek. The small girl sighed and shifted her head a little. I smiled and summoned her pink blanket, pulling it over her. A few seconds later the bats stopped spinning and the music came to an end. "Sleep now, Seras." I purred and left her alone to sleep. I materialized to my throne room, seating myself on my throne. Baskerville lied by my feet also fast asleep like Seras. I looked around at the vampires who spoke of their new Queen. They looked excited and joyful. Perhaps things will be better with a child roaming the halls. My smirk widened, glad that I could actually trust them with Seras around.

* * *

**(Miranda's POV)**

I leaned against the door frame, staring into the throne room. Everyone spoke of the new Queen, Seras. I glared at my King, seeing how..._happy _he was. I crossed my arms and exhaled through my nose in frustration. That bastard! How dare he discard me! _I _was to be his Queen! But no, he just treated me like all his other whores and lovers! I felt tears well up but I refused to cry. How dare he! No!...How dare _she_! How did that little bitch catch his attention?! How dare she steal my King from me! How dare she steal my rightful place beside Alucard! I growled lowly in anger and stomped my foot like a child. I stomped out into the foyer, trying to calm down. This wasn't fair! Since Alucard took me to his coffin I've been waiting patiently for him to mate with me. I glared up at the staircase, knowing that the little bitch was probably upstairs in _his _room. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands and stalked over to the stairs. I brushed my hand along the cold, stone railing as I climbed the stairs. How dare she take this life from me. How dare she take Alucard from me! He was mine! My lover! My King! And certainly my mate! The black skirt of my dress lightly brushed against my soft, long legs as I slowly traveled down the corridors. I could smell the little human, she was definitely in Alucard's bedroom. I growled lowly, gritting my teeth as my fangs elongated. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do when I got in there. But all I knew was that she wasn't getting my Alucard. I wasn't going to share with some filthy human child.

I stopped outside of my King's bedroom. Fear crept in slowly and I breathed heavily. I glanced back down the hall, confirming that I was alone. But for how long? Will he find out?...No, he didn't have any connection between this human yet. They weren't mates or lovers, hell they weren't ever Master and Childe yet! I gripped the doorknob and blew air out. The fear drained away and I entered my Lord's bedroom. I immediately found a black crib near his bed. Inside lied his future Queen. I clucked my tongue and scowled at the crib though the child was unable to see it. I closed the door behind me and we were contain in darkness. I slowly walked over to the child. The room filled with very light breathing and my soft footsteps. If I listened very carefully I was able to hear the beating of the human's heart with my vampiric hearing. I looked down upon the child. She was all snuggled up in her pink blanket, her mouth open slightly as she breathed. I didn't find her cute or adorable like the other vampires did. Instead hatred welled up inside of me. I found her a nuisance! Repulsive! How could Alucard lover _her, a human, _so easily? She would never accept him like I would! She would never understand him like how I do! She would never love him like I do! I glanced over at his bed, seeing a pillow. I walked over and reached out, gripping the pillow and pulling it close to me. I couldn't feed from a child, that would be too cruel. And I refused to turn her into a vampire or one of my mindless ghouls, she didn't deserve this un-life. All she deserved was death for taking my Alucard! I walked back over to the crib, looking down at the little blonde with a wide sick grin. I lowered the pillow into the crib.

"Goodnight, little Princess." I purred and cackled lightly as I brought the pillow to her face, smothering the small, weak baby.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I suddenly felt a great disturbance. All the joy left and instead I felt empty. Baskerville perked his head up, also sensing that something was wrong. My eyes became wide. It couldn't be Seras, could it?! I quickly materialized to my bedroom. Standing over the crib, smothering my little Seras, was Miranda. Seras squirmed but was not strong enough to push the pillow away or break free. I growled lowly, baring my fangs at the traitorous bitch. I grabbed Miranda by her hair and threw her backwards. She screamed but landed safely on my bed. At the moment I didn't care and raced over to Seras. The infant coughed and breathed heavily as she cried hard. As I picked Seras up I heard Miranda crying and muttering.

"But, Alucard, I'm suppose to be your mate!" She whined as she rose to her feet. Tears poured down her face. I glared back at her, beyond furious. My shadows came to life and swirled around me. My demon pounded against my skull, wanting to break free and tear her apart. My eyes glowed a dark crimson and my fangs elongated. Just when I was about to attack I heard loud, vicious barking. I looked over just in time to see the black hellhound phase through the bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks when he found Seras crying and coughing uncontrollably. Once he spotted Miranda he growled and lunged. The vampiress screamed as the dog pinned her to the bed and buried his teeth into her throat. Blood gushed everywhere, mostly drenching his fur but he didn't care. I looked back down at Seras, rubbing her back soothingly. She fisted my coat and cried softly, sniffling as she stared up at me with sad blue eyes. I then felt guilty. This wouldn't have had happened if I hadn't brought her into my world. She was meant to be with the humans. I sighed in disappointment and rested my forehead against the child's forehead. She stopped her crying and looked deeply into my eyes. One of her shaky hands came up and rested against my cheek. The other fisted a lock of my black hair.

"Alu," She whined, I smirked at the child who tried to say my name. I then wondered if that was her first word. "Alu," She repeated, tugging lightly on my hair as more tears welled up.

"Seras," I whispered back and playfully tugged on a lock of her hair. The child smiled brightly but still sniffled. I brushed away her tears, she leaned into my touch with a soft whine. We then both looked back over at Miranda and Baskerville. He sat on top of the bed panting and wagging his tail. He was drenched in blood from head to toe. Beside him was a pile of ashes that used to be Miranda. I snickered, I had preferred a more painful death for her but that will work. At least I knew how far Baskerville will go to protect Seras. I sighed and turned back to Seras' crib. I grabbed her pink blanket and wrapped it around her so she was warm. The human yawned and snuggled up against me in my arms. I gave her a soft smile though I wasn't happy. I had to part from her for good. I can't ever bring her back here, not until she's of age. But hopefully I can still visit her at night. I cupped the girl's warm cheek. I then materialized back to the orphanage. The nursery was still empty and dark, no one noticing the missing child from her crib. I set the baby back down in her new crib, in her new home. Baskerville appeared beside me and groaned, realizing that we're not keeping Seras. I glanced down at the hellhound and gave him a stern look. "Watch after her." I ordered, he sat down on his hind legs and bowed his head to me. I smirked and looked back down at my little mate. "I promise that I'll be back for you, my dear." I purred to her, I stroked her hair one last time and then left her alone in the orphanage.

* * *

**(Seras' POV) **

**Year: 2001**

**Three Years Later**

I sat in the middle of the girl's dormitory playing with some donated toys. My friendly black doggy, Basky, lied right behind me. I used him as a backrest and smiled brightly as I looked back at him. Basky lifted his head and licked the tip of my nose. I giggled again and wiped the slobber off.

"Ew! Basky!" I said through giggles, I wrapped my arms around his thick, furry neck and kissed the side of his face. The doggy moaned and rubbed his head against mine. I heard someone stomp their foot and looked over to see Alyssa standing in front of me. The taller but younger girl glared down at me, tears of anger welling up. Basky growled lowly, warning the girl to back off but oddly enough the girl didn't pay any attention to him because she couldn't see him. Why couldn't she see Basky? He was hard to miss. I glanced back at Basky and rested a hand on his head, trying to calm him.

"Give it back!" Alyssa yelled, I looked up at the brunette with furrowed brows.

"Give what back?" I whispered, not understanding what she wanted. Alyssa stomped her feet crazily and cried.

"Give it back!" She repeated, holing out her hand and clenching the other. I cowered and gripped Basky's fur. What did she want?! "You took it! You took my favorite toy!" She screamed and snatched the Barbie doll out of my hands. "This is my toy!" She yelled at me and held the toy close to her protectively. Basky rose to his feet and bared his teeth at the girl. All eight of his eyes glowed a dark red. I saw as she froze, sensing trouble. She looked at me warily and took a few steps backwards. I stood up and blocked Basky from her.

"They're all of our toys, not just yours." I whispered. "You could share." She shook her head and stuck her tongue out at me.

"This is mine! Don't touch my Barbie!" The brunette yelled and stroked the Barbie's blonde, frizzy hair. I sighed and gripped Basky's collar as I slumped my shoulders. I never got to play with Barbie, she always shared with the other girls though! Basky barked, sensing that I was upset. I looked up at my doggy and once more wrapped my arms around his neck, practically hanging off of him.

"It's okay, Basky, really." I said to him.

"Basky? Who's Basky?" Alyssa asked, arching a brow at me and staring at me as if I was crazy.

"My doggy!" I squealed with a wide, bright smile. The girl looked around but was still unable to see him.

"What dog?" She whispered, looking back at me. I sighed and hung my head. No matter what I said or how often I tried to prove it _nobody _believed me when I said I had a dog. The Sisters thought I was crazy and tried sending me to a psychiatrist. But as soon as I met with the older gentleman Basky attacked him. I was blamed for the attack and sent to an Orphanage for the troubled. I hated it here. Everybody was so mean, I had no friends, I had no family. I snickered, well that wasn't completely true, I had Basky and I always will. When I looked back up I found Alyssa leaving the room with her beloved toy. I sighed and sat back down on the cold wooden floors. Basky eyed the door for another few seconds and then lied down beside me. I petted his head as I thought about my family. I didn't know where I came from. I didn't know my mommy or my daddy. I didn't even know my last name. I grew up in an orphanage...and I had a feeling that I was going to stay here for quite a while. Why didn't anyone adopt me? Was I that bad? I didn't think so. Yeah, I caused trouble with the other girls but only because they started it! Tears slid down my cheeks, I sniffed and hugged Basky tightly, needing comfort. He stared at me, feeling that I was sad.

"Don't ever leave me." I whined and kissed his forehead. "Please, don't ever leave me." He moaned and licked up one of my tears. I gave him a soft smile and wiped away the rest of my tears with the back of my hand. "Good doggy." I whispered and rested my head against his much bigger one.

...

**Later That Night **

I traveled down the corridor, heading back to the girl's dormitory with the other three and five year olds. We just got done eating dinner, it was a cold, icky soup but I was used to the food here. Basky brushed against me as he walked me to the dormitory. I smiled and ruffled his fur. Some girls looked at me as if I was nuts but I ignored their looks. I didn't care what they thought of me. Basky was my friend and I wasn't going to ignore him. I skipped into the room and skipped all the way down to my bed that was on the other side of the room. I stopped in my tracks when I found something lying on my bed that wasn't there before. I looked around curiously but I didn't see anybody that I knew that liked me enough to give me a...gift. Basky jumped up onto my bed and sniffed the item. He panted and wagged his tail. Did he recognize the scent? How odd. I picked up the doll. The doll had black, silky hair that flowed down her back. She had dark green eyes and a very pale face with a very light blush on her cheeks. She wore a pretty ribbon dress and black flats. I smiled and stroked her cold, porcelain face. She was beautiful, I absolutely loved her. I then glanced back down at my bed and found a small note. I set the doll down carefully and picked up the note that was written in a beautiful, elegant cursive.

**_Seras, _**

**_There is no need to cry, you are never alone, child. Until we meet here is another friend of yours, enjoy. _**

**_A_**

A? Who was this mysterious person? Have we met before? I reread the note. What did he mean I was never alone? I looked at Basky and then down at the doll. Well...I did have them...but...was he...also looking after me? I smiled, hoping to meet this mysterious person quite soon. I folded the note and stuffed it into my pocket. I didn't want any of the other girls getting to it. I crawled up into bed and grabbed my new doll, Emily. I smiled brightly as I curled up under the sheets and rested my head against the lumpy pillow. I looked over at the far side of the room to see a Sister waiting for all the girls to get tucked in. She smiled at us and nodded her head.

"Goodnight, children. God bless you and sweet dreams." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Sister Elena." A few of the girls muttered, she then turned out the lights and left us alone. I turned over onto my back, hugging Emily to me. I looked out the window, staring at the bright full moon. Basky curled up beside me, his big head resting against mine on the pillow. He fell into a deep sleep fast and snored lightly. I chuckled and looked back down at Emily, observing her in the moonlight.

"Goodnight, A." I whispered, still wondering silently to myself who he was before I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Seras' POV)**

**The Next Day- Afternoon**

I sat on my bed, playing with Emily's black locks. It was so silky and pretty. I enjoyed feeling it slip between my fingers. I giggled, smiling brightly at my new doll. The note that I received last night was tucked away in my pillowcase. Nobody will be able to find it there. I nodded my head in agreement and continued playing with her lovely hair. Baskerville lied beside me on the bed, his head resting on my thigh. I thoughtlessly kicked my feet, my heels lightly banging against the side of the mattress. I still wondered about this mysterious person, this A. Who was he?...Or was it a she? Was it one of the Sisters?...No, the Sisters hated me and none of their names started with an A. Was it one of the elder kids? Different kids raced through my mind but I didn't know of any that liked me. Then who was it? It couldn't be someone outside of the orphanage, could it?...But who knew me outside of the orphanage? Two people immediately popped into my head. My mother and father. I shook my head with a sigh. No, they had either given me up or had died. I don't know which since I didn't know anything about my parents. But I knew for sure that they didn't give me this doll or that note. Then who did?

Suddenly Basky's head perked up and he looked across the room. I didn't mind him until his thick tail kept hitting my arm as it wagged back and forth. He started with soft moans and then barked out happily. I furrowed my brows and looked across the room. On the far side of the room was a shadow, not too big but very dark...and very out of place. I stared at it nonchalantly. Something was calling me to it but I stayed glued to my spot. Not because I was afraid to go near it but because I thought I saw movement within the shadow. I gasped lowly, a part of me was half tempted to go over there and investigate. But I stayed put, just staring right into it...as _it _stared back.

"What are you staring at it?" Someone asked suddenly, I snapped my head to the side and stared down at three girls that were my age or a year older. I glanced back at the shadow and then looked back at Alyssa, the smallest out of the group of girls. I pointed towards the back of the room, they all looked to see what I was pointing at.

"The shadow," I muttered, but it came out so soft and quiet that I sounded unintelligent. The girls looked back at me with arched brows, staring at me as if I was crazy. Nothing new there.

"What shadow?" Chelsea asked, she was the oldest out of the group of girls. She had just turned four. I looked across the room to see that the shadow was still there. How come they couldn't see it? Was I truly crazy? I looked back at them and shook my head.

"Never mind," I whispered, Alyssa's eyes then fell upon Emily. A grin cracked her face and she snatched the doll from me. "Hey!" I shouted.

"What's this?" Alyssa asked, trying to hold it out of my reach. Chelsea snatched it out of Alyssa's hands.

"Neat doll!" She exclaimed, Megan then took it from Chelsea.

"Where did you get such a cool doll from?! You stole it didn't you?!" Megan screamed at me. I jumped off the bed, tears of anger welling up.

"Give it back!" I shouted, trying to snatch it out of Megan's hands. The girls then giggled as they threw it back and forth, making sure that I wouldn't be able to get it.

"You should share your toys!" Alyssa screamed, tugging on the doll's dress as she caught it. Before I could get it she threw it over to Chelsea. Basky growled warningly, rising to his full height as he glared at the girls. The more I became upset the bigger the shadow became. Then Basky pounced, landing on one of the girls. Chelsea fell backwards, landing on her back hard. Emily fell to the floor, a foot away from Chelsea's head. Basky's nails sliced through her skin, scratching her arms and legs. Blood welled up and slid down her limbs. The girl closed her eyes tightly and screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Basky, no!" I shouted, he quickly listened and got off of her. Megan ran over and tried helping Chelsea. Alyssa faced me, glaring daggers at me.

"What did you do?!" She shouted at me, my eyes became wide and I shook my hands.

"I didn't do anything!" I whined. "I didn't _even _touch her!"

"Liar!" Megan snarled, glaring up at me as tears poured down Chelsea's pale face.

"You're the devil, a heathen! You didn't even need to touch her to hurt her! You're a heathen! A filthy heathen!" Alyssa shouted, they then helped Chelsea to her feet and led her out of the room to get help. Tears slid down my face. I glanced over at Basky, he was sitting on his hind legs. He stared at the door a long while, looked up at me, and then back over at the shadow. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and picked Emily up. Her dress was a little wrinkled and her hair was a mess. I clucked my tongue and combed my fingers through her hair, fixing it the best I could. I then set her back down on my bed, hoping that no one else would mess with her. I slowly turned around and faced the dark shadow. I looked over at Basky, his tail was wagging and he was panting. Did he know this...thing? I then closed my eyes. No, this is crazy, I'm crazy. Basky isn't real, nor is this shadow. It's all in my mind. When I open my eyes they will both be gone forever. I cracked open my eyes to still see my big, black dog. I smiled, relieved to see him still there. I didn't care if he was apart of my imagination and that I _was _crazy. I was just glad to have him, I was happy that I wasn't alone. I looked back at the shadow that no one else could see. Now, was that real or apart of my imagination? Well, there was only one way to find out.

I smiled and cautiously walked over to the shadow. Basky followed close behind. When I was a foot or so away from the shadow I stopped in my tracks. I slowly kneeled and sat down in front of it. I placed my hand on the floor, a few inches from the shadow. I then slid my fingers across the wooden floor towards it. What would happen if I touched it? Would I be sucked in? I stopped when my fingers were only an inch away. I looked upwards, searching for a face or a monster. Was this...evil? Was it death? I furrowed my brows and exhaled through my nose. Just because it was dark and mysterious doesn't mean that it was evil. Basky is a big, black dog with eight fiery, red eyes but he was so friendly and playful. He definitely wasn't evil. So who said this shadow was full of evil? I slid my fingers into the shadow and suddenly got a weird sensation. A mass of...dark tendrils slid between my fingers and around my hand. But it refused to go past my wrist where it wasn't covered in the shadow. I stared in amazement and looked back up, still searching for someone.

"Hello?" I called out to the invisible figure. I gasped when I felt a bigger but colder hand encase over mine. I looked back down but didn't see anything there. My eyes became wide and I tried wiggling my fingers but I was unable to in the person's tight but yet gentle grasp. The shadow grew a little, stopping before it got to my legs. I then felt someone grasp my chin gently. The unknown force pulled my head back so I was looking up into the shadow. I stared at it nonchalantly, not sure if I should be afraid or not. It hasn't hurt me...It's actually...gentle like Basky. I then smiled warmly at the figure I couldn't see. I giggled as the fingers lightly caressed my chin and over to my cheek. I then reached up and took the stranger's hand, not surprised at all that I was able to touch the unknown force. I climbed to my feet and walked straight into the shadow. The tendrils wrapped around my body and pulled me closer. I giggled again when I felt my body pressed against long legs. I wrapped my short arms around the stranger. I heard a light cackling and someone ruffled my hair. I rested my head against his knee and nuzzled it. Why was he here? How did he know me?...Is he A? Did he give me that doll? I wanted to see who he was. Could he stay and play with me? I craned my head back and looked up to where I assumed his face was. "You came yesterday." I whispered, before he could tell me I heard someone speak behind me.

"Seras!" A Sister called for me, I gasped and looked behind me to see Sister Christine. I gulped and cowered a little, I could see how furious she was with me. The Sister stomped over to me, I unwrapped my arms from around the stranger's legs. I could feel his tendrils grow and slither more around my body protectively, the shadow simmered, and I sensed danger in the air. Basky got in a low stance, baring his teeth and growling at the elder Sister.

"Yes?" I whispered, wringing my hands and looking at the floor.

"You attacked one of your fellow peers! You have purposely harmed another human being!" She yelled at me, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. I shook my head, disagreeing with her.

"I didn't touch her!" I told her, a little scared to argue with her.

"What?!" She barked, arching her brow at me. "You didn't touch her? And yet there's marks on her proving that _someone _had touched her. If you did not touch her, then who did?!" She asked sarcastically. I bit my lower lip and looked over at Basky. I then sighed and hung my head. It was better to just admit to it then blame it on Basky. They already think I'm insane.

"I tackled her." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"That's what I thought." Sister Christine replied. "So, you dare tackle Chelsea and then lie to your elders about it? Shame on you, Seras. This calls for a long, harsh punish..." She cut off. I cracked open my eyes and looked up at her. She stood absolutely still, a small smile on her face, her eyes narrowed and turned red. I furrowed my brows at her. What was wrong? Was she alright?

"Sister Christine?" I tried to regain her attention. She turned on her heel and slowly left the room. Where was she going...Wasn't she going to punish me? "Sister Christine?" I tried again but she ignored me and continued walking off. Basky stopped growling and eyed the door, patiently waiting to see if she'll come back. I turned around and faced the shadow once more. I had a feeling that _it _was the cause of the Sister's sudden strange action. But why did he save me from a punishment? "Why did you help me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He didn't say anything. Instead tendrils left from the safety of the shadow and slithered over my form. I lifted one of my hands and watched in curiosity as the tendrils brushed over my hand and wrapped itself up my arm. My eyes flickered back to the shadow. "Won't you come out?" I asked him. The tendrils then froze. "Huh?" I glanced back at them to see them withdraw, returning to the shadow. I then became worried, was he leaving now?! Why?! We didn't even get to talk or play! "Please, don't leave!" I begged him, the tendrils stopped once more. I then felt an odd sensation in my chest. I felt a small pull...but to what? To this stranger? Why? The tendrils were pulled back to the shadow but before I could speak to him again I saw a black boot come out of the shadow. I gasped and took a few steps back as a very tall man in red stepped out of the shadow. He wore a black suit with a long, red coat. Black locks brushed over his shoulders, he had very pale skin, and piercing red eyed. A toothy grin spread across his face, showing me a hint of fang. I blinked stupidly at the stranger, not sure what I should do. I looked him over and then gave him a small, innocent smile, holing my hands behind my back. "Are you A?" I asked him, his grin widened and madness shone in his eyes.

"Yes," He purred, shivers traveled down my spine and I shuddered.

"Thank you for the doll." I whispered, his eyes flickered to Emily and he smiled softly.

"Anything for you, child." He spoke softly to me, looking back down at me with warm, gentle eyes. I arched a brow at him, my smile faltering a little.

"How do you know me though?" I asked him, amusement then shone in his eyes and he chuckled lightly.

"Patience, child. All I ask of you is to wait patiently and then you'll receive all the answers you're seeking." He told me, I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered, lowering my head in submission. He snickered and took a few steps towards me. When he was only inches away he reached down and placed his cold hand on the top of my head. I stared up at him with big blue eyes. We stared at each other for a few long seconds until I couldn't hold back a smile any longer. I giggled and reached up, placing my hands on top of his like it was some sort of game. I grasped his forefinger and pinky gently. Basky barked happily and jumped to his feet, he then ran over to us. He panted, his tail wagging crazily. I was _very _surprised when the stranger looked down at the big, black doggy. I gasped lowly and jumped in glee, a bright smile cracking my face.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

"You can see Basky too?!" Seras practically shouted, I chuckled and looked back at her to see her beaming up at me.

"Yes," I purred, I then arched a brow at her. "How did you know his name was Baskerville?" I asked, knowing that he didn't have a license and I had never told her his name. The girl furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmn?" She hummed. "He told me." I glanced down at Baskerville who stared up at the girl. I was the only one who knew what my familiar felt or wanted. I could even communicate with him by mind. But how could a human do this? I looked back at Seras. Was it because she was my intended mate and was already bonding with a familiar who was apart of me? I smirked, amused by this information. The girl then unintentionally stroked the back of my hand with her thumbs. I ruffled her hair and let my hand fall to the side. Her hands fell limply on the top of her head and she groaned in lost. She let her hands fall back to her sides. The little human then wrung her hands, her eyes flickering to the floor. "Um...I know that I have to be patient to get my answers but could you answer one of them?" She asked, holding up one finger.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What's the A stand for?" She asked.

"Alucard," I told her, her smile widened.

"Alucard," She repeated, I sensed then that she liked saying my name." My smirk widened, I guess it doesn't take much to amuse my little mate. "Alucard, will you play with me?" Seras asked, I then cackled at her. My small Queen wanted me to paly with her, how precious. If only she knew who I was and that I didn't play. But for her, _anything_.

"Yes, my dear Seras." I purred, she clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement. I have _never _seen her this excited before.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably. "What do you want to play?!" She asked, turning on her heel and looking around the room for toys.

"I have a perfect game in mind, child, but it's too early." I purred, she faced me again, her smile gone.

"Early?" Seras repeated, cocking her head to the side. "What kind of game is it?"

"One you'll enjoy." I told her. "But unfortunately we can't play right now. So I'll return later and retrieve you." She immediately clung onto my arm.

"No," She whined. "Please, don't leave. I don't want to be alone." She whispered through a sob. She lowered her head so I wouldn't see her face and started crying silently. I quickly kneeled before my little mate and stroked her cheek to calm her.

"There's no need to cry. You're never alone, child." I reminded her, she sniffed and looked back up at me. I gave her a small smirk and used my thumb to brush away her tears. She gave me a soft smile and I cupped her warm, soft cheek. She then cupped her hand over mine and leaned more into my touch.

"You're not leaving?" She asked me, I sighed. I had to distance myself from her. It was bad enough that I came to see her today and then risked being caught. I shouldn't be hurting my little mate like this. But when I looked back into her sad, miserable face I couldn't part myself from her.

"No," I whispered and then bit down on my tongue hard until my blood welled up in my mouth. Her smile brightened and she lunged, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a tight hug. I slowly wrapped my long arms around her small body, resting my chin on her shoulder. What I was doing to this poor child was very wrong. I was going to hurt her when I completely left her side. The sad thing is she'll think that I'm gone forever when really I'll always be there. I held onto her tighter. She just had to be patient and then we can be together forever. Then I'll make up all the years of misery for her. I pulled out of the embrace and looked down at the little human. She was still smiling brightly, her blue eyes were sparkling. She was so innocent and pure. I snickered and cupped her cheek again, stroking her red cheek with my thumb. "Let's go for a walk, child." I purred, she nodded her head. I rose to my full height and took her small hand. I materialized us to the streets, appearing in an alley way by a busy street. Baskerville appeared right beside us. The girl looked around in amazement.

"Woah!" She whispered, gaping at everything as I led her out of the alley way. Has Seras been outside at all since going to that orphanage? Did they keep all the orphans locked up like that or just her? I found it hard to believe that they just singled Seras out...But then again, the way I saw them treat Seras today...Why would they do this to a young, innocent child? Because she was a 'troublemaker'? Because she was a 'heathen'? Was it possible that the humans sensed the darkness radiating off this small child? Could they feel the danger in the air when Baskerville was protecting Seras? Or did they do it because they knew that Seras was different from them? They feared her, hated her. They thought she was evil. I glanced down at the small child to see her looking at everything in awe. I snickered at her. _Yes, such a vicious child. _I joked silently to myself. At least she wasn't vicious yet. Wait until she becomes a Draculina and I bring her darkness out. Then they'll _really _fear her. Seras looked up at me with a bright smile. "Where are we going, Alucard?" Seras asked, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll see soon, little one." I purred, she sighed and narrowed her eyes. Baskerville came up beside her, she smiled at him.

"Is Basky yours?" She asked as she brushed her fingers through his soft fur.

"He's _ours_." I told her, she giggled when Baskerville licked the tip of her nose.

"Why is he ours?" She asked, looking back up at me while gently fisting Baskerville's fur. I chuckled at her.

"What did I say about being patient, my dear?" I asked, she frowned at me.

"Yes, Sir." She muttered and looked ahead of us. It didn't take long for her to break the silence again. "When will I get my answers?" She asked, I sighed, my smirk faltering. I then felt guilty for doing this to her. But it was hard staying away from my mate. I needed to be by her, I needed to have her. She was mine! No one else can have her! I didn't even want her near those blasted Sisters or those snobby orphans. "Alucard?" Seras whispered when my grip on her hand tightened. I loosened my grip a little but stayed in deep thought. I was furious with what I had to do but it had to be done. Seras needed a normal life and forget about me. I'll come back for her when she's older. But this has to be the last time she sees me. I smirked and looked back at Seras.

"You want answers?" I asked her, she nodded her head, looking up at me with curiosity shining in her blue orbs. I then picked Seras up and set her on my shoulders, her legs hanging limply in front of me. She fisted my locks gently, scared that I'll let her fall. I held onto her thighs, my thumb unintentionally stroked over it. "Fine," I growled lowly, knowing that what I was going to tell her wasn't going to matter. "When you turn eighteen we will be mated." I purred.

"Ma-ted," Seras repeated, trying the word out. "What's that?"

"In human terms, we shall be married. You'll be my bride." I told her, waiting impatiently for her reaction.

"But...you're old...Like, _really _old." She told me, I then chuckled at Seras.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked curiously, amused by all of this.

"Um...Thirty...Maybe forty." She told me.

"In away, you're right, child. I died when I was forty-five, but when I became a vampire I became younger. Would you like to guess how long I've been existing for?" I asked, she bit her lower lip and drummed her fingers against the top of my head.

"Um...Hmn...Sixty?" She asked, I snickered. We left the town and I started walking down a dirt path that led to my castle.

"Five hundred seventy, my dear." I replied.

"Wow." She whispered. "You're _really, really _old. I can't marry you, I'm only three." She told me, holding up three fingers. I shook my head at her.

"We won't marry until you're eighteen." I reminded her.

"Oh," She said. "But that still makes you really old...By then you'll be...Uh...Seventy-one...Seventy-two..."

"Five hundred eighty-five, Seras." I told her.

"Old," She reminded me, nodding her head.

"I've heard." I joked, she giggled.

"Why do you want to marry me anyways?" She asked, I exhaled through my nose.

"That is a little more complicated to explain." I told her.

"Try," She replied.

"I know that you're suppose to be my mate." I said.

"How do you _just know_?" She asked.

"I knew when I first saw you." I said, remembering the sudden connection and possessiveness I felt when I first saw her.

"Oh, like love at first sight." She explained easily.

"I suppose you can put it that way." I muttered, I then wondered if she could feel the connection between us. Or did she have to be a vampire to feel it? That would explain why she was asking all these questions because she was unable to feel it.

"What if I don't want to marry you?" She asked suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. My demon growled softly in frustration but we didn't dare yell at or harm our mate. She was only human, and young at that, she didn't understand our ways.

"When it comes time, you will, trust me." I purred and continued walking.

"But _what if _I don't? Or let's say I fall in love with another." She said, I growled lowly, baring my fangs and startling her.

"You _will not_ fall in love with another, Seras!" I barked at her. "_You are forever mine!" _She kept silent, my demon scaring her into silence. "I shall impale any male that dares looks, touches, or takes you away from me! Do you understand?!" She gulped and nodded her head.

"Yes, Sir." She said in barely a whisper.

"And when the time comes _you will _fall in love _with me_, do you understand?" I asked once more, she lowered her head in submission once more today.

"Yes, Sir." She replied, I smirked.

"Good girl," I purred, calming down and smirking at her. She sighed and twirled locks of my hair around her fingers.

"I'm sorry that I made you mad...I didn't mean to." She whispered, hanging her head in shame.

"I know, my dear. I'm not mad at you." I spoke softly to her, she gave me a small smile. She then giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a hug.

"Good," She purred and rested her chin on the top of my head. "Alucard, you're a great friend...You're my best friend. And even though you're really old, if you want, I'll marry you when I'm older." She told me with a bright, innocent smile. I chuckled at the girl but was glad with what she told me. Seras then used my head as a pillow and rested hers against mine. "Alucard, since we're friends and we're apparently going to be married, will you visit me often at the orphanage?" My smirk fell and anger grew in my eyes.

"Yes," I sort of told the truth. I'll always watch over her but I can only be her shadow. She can no longer see me after today. I can no longer exist to her. She needs to forget about me. She can't have any contact with the vampiric world yet.

"Will we play and talk every single day?" She asked curiously, Baskerville glanced up at me, giving me a stern look.

"Yes," I lied, her embrace tightened.

"I'm glad I've met you." She whispered in my ear. Seras then lifted her head and looked at our surroundings. All around us were dead, dark trees that scared her. The sun was slowly going down and it will soon be nighttime. An owl was already hooting nearby, a few crickets chirped. Seras looked around with furrowed brows. "Alucard, where are we?" She asked, I could smell her fear, it was absolutely delicious. My demon purred and I smirked once more.

"We're nearly there, child." I told her.

"And then we can play your game?" She asked, her smile returning. I gave a single nod of my head.

"As soon as the sun sets." I replied.

"What kind of game is it?" She asked.

"You'll see." I purred, we then carried on in silence. I left the dirt path and started heading into the woods. I heard Seras whimper and she shuddered.

"Why are we going into the creepy woods?" She asked in a whisper. I didn't bother to answer her. She didn't need to worry so much since I knew where I was going. It didn't take long to get to our destination. We arrived in a small clearing with a small pond in the center. Across the pond were more trees, but just over the trees were mountains with a beautiful sunset. Seras' eyes became wide and she gaped at the scene. "That's beautiful." She said barely in a whisper. I scooped the girl up and set her down beside me. Her hand slipped into mine and she continued to stare at the sunset. The sky was like a smoldering fire, it held all kinds of different colors. Light pink, a soft red, a bit of orange, and a light purple. The sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains, giving us a dark sky and a few simmering stars. I slipped my hand out of Seras' grasp. She didn't seem to notice as she stared up at the starry sky. I chuckled lightly and slipped back into the darkness of the woods. Baskerville followed after me silently, also leaving the girl alone. I crept up into the tree, stalking the girl like a hungry wolf. She was still unaware of my absence. It wasn't until the cool wind blew by her did she even make any movements. The small human shuddered and blinked a couple of times. Seras then looked to her side to see that I wasn't there. She turned on her heel and looked around her curiously.

"Alucard?" She called for me. A mad grin formed on my face and I stood up on my chosen branch, keeping a very close eye on her. The girl hugged herself, fear rising in the depths of her eyes. "Basky?" She whispered, her head snapping to the side to look for her beloved dog.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

I looked around the dark, dead trees, searching for the madman in red. Where did he go? Did he honestly just leave me out here? But I thought he was my friend. I thought he was my mate...whatever that means. I was scared to move but I knew that I couldn't just stand here all night. For once I wanted to be back at the orphanage, at least I knew that I was safe and sound there. I took cautious steps back into the woods, looking around for any danger. I heard a snap of a twig behind me. My eyes became wide and I froze in my spot. Fear took over and I was unable to move or speak. When I didn't hear anything else behind me I slowly turned around to find...nothing. My eyes skimmed over the area but didn't find the source to the noise I had heard. "Alucard?" I called out of him but there was no reply. I sighed and turned back around, heading back to the dirt path. As I continued walking I got an odd sensation like...I was being stalked. The hair on the back of my neck and arms rose. Shivers traveled down my spine and I shuddered. I could _definitely _feel someone's eyes on me. But who? Was it Alucard? I quickened my pace, wanting to get out of these woods faster. I then heard someone cackle like a madman behind me and I started to run faster. Where was the dirt path?! Shouldn't I have come across it by now?! Did I go the wrong way?! I whimpered, tears of fear welled up and blinded me. My heart was pounding in my ears and I started breathing heavily. Jut then someone tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I landed on my back. I felt the person's chest vibrating as he laughed. I paled and took deep breaths when I realized that it was just Alucard. He looked down at me with piercing crimson eyes that startled me. Was this the game he wanted to paly? Some dark version of tag?...That was so terrifying! But yet...such a rush...and kind of...fun. I smiled up at the ravenette, my heart and breathing slowing down.

"That was mean," I said through chuckles, his grin widened. "Bet you can't do that again." The dark man then gave me a toothy grin.

"Then you better start running, little one." He purred as he stroked my cheek. I giggled and quickly crawled out from under him. I then took off running in a random direction. He _so _won't be able to get me this time. In the distance I heard a symphony of howls from wolves. I smiled brightly and listened carefully. I have never heard them howl before, it was so pretty. I pulled out of my thoughts and narrowed my eyes but was surprised to see Alucard there in front of me. I screamed and turned left, giggling as I escaped from him.

**Do you honestly think that you can escape me so easily, child? **Alucard asked in my head. I shrugged my shoulders and tried running faster.

"You haven't caught me yet." I reminded him.

**Perhaps it's because I like playing with you. **He purred.

"Oh, really?" I teased him. "Then I dare you to catch me _right now_." Suddenly my form met the ground, Alucard over me. "Huh. You really were just holding back." I muttered, he chuckled and sat up. I shook my head and combed my fingers through my hair, getting rid of all the dead leaves. I glanced over my shoulder at Alucard and smirked up at him. "I dare you to do it again." I said, loving this game of ours. He was really good at stalking people, how come? Alucard cackled and ruffled my hair.

...

**Later That Night**

Alucard cradled me in his arms as we materialized back to the orphanage. I looked around the dark room to se all the girls fast asleep. I winced and closed my eyes with a groan. Oh man, I was in so much trouble. I left the orphanage without permission. Alucard lied me down in my bed, pulling the covers over my small form. I curled up and wrapped my arms around Emily. I nuzzled my pillow and closed my eyes. Alucard stroked my hair as Basky jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside me. I sighed while Alucard slipped his bigger hand over my forehead. I furrowed my brows. What was he doi...My mind became blank and I couldn't remember what I had did today. I remember eating breakfast and then playing with Emily...but that was it. I felt a hand leave my head. I gasped and sat up in bed but nobody was standing over me. My heart thundered in my chest as my eyes skimmed the room. But nobody was there. I slowly calmed down and lied back down. How strange. I rubbed my forehead with my hand and stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps I was going crazy. I sighed and turned over, falling into a slumber.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Baskerville's POV)**

**Year: 2007**

**Six Years Later**

I walked beside the young blonde as she left the dining hall. She was the last one out of there since Alyssa started arguing with her. Seras tried her best to ignore her but in the end she was the one to get in trouble of course. So she had to wipe off all the tables and sweep the floor. It only took a good thirty minutes but still it wasn't fair for her. I panted softly as we ascended the stairs. The girl glanced down at me and gave me a small smile that soon vanished. She sighed and gently fisted my fur. I moaned and rubbed my head against her hip. We slowly made our way down the corridor towards the girls dormitory for six to twelve year olds. She let go of my fur as we entered the big room full of old, creaky beds. The room was very bright, you could hear the orphans playing outside. But Seras never joined them. She always preferred to stay up here alone and play with Emily or talk to me.

I ran ahead of her and jumped up onto her comfy bed. I lied down and watched her as she made her way over to me. Seras giggled with a shake of her head. Her eyes then flickered to her pillow and her smile disappeared. She gasped lowly and panic filled her eyes. I lifted my head and curiously looked over at her pillow. Immediately I knew what was wrong, Emily was gone! Emily _never _left this room, she always stayed right here. Seras was so protective of her. She didn't allow anyone to touch her and I didn't blame her. I growled lowly. Who dared take my Master's mate's doll?

"Where is she?!" Seras cried out, she gripped her pillow and threw it behind her. She pulled off the covers in search for Emily. "Someone took her!" She yelled upset, I could smell her salty tears. I had to cheer her up fast or Alucard will appear. And he won't be happy if he finds her crying because of the brat who took her gift that was from him. I shot up and sniffed the air. The doll should have Seras and Alucard's scent and that odd porcelain smell to it. I jumped off the bed and inhaled the scent on Seras' pillow. I could smell Emily on it. Seras wiped away her tears as she watched me with furrowed brows. I barked at her and then ran out of the room. "Basky, wait!" Seras called out as she chased after me. I ran down the stairs and over towards the front door. Seras sprinted down the stairs, her hand brushing along the railing incase she fell. She panted out of breath as she ran over to me. She stared at the main doors and then looked down at me. "She's outside?!" She asked me, I gave a nod of my head.

The small girl held her breath and faced the door. She quickly pulled the doors open and stepped outside. The sky was a lovely light blue. White fluffy clouds drifted across the sky. The grass seemed extra green. Everyone was happy as they ran around laughing and playing. Seras slowly stepped out farther, her eyes flickering to each child. After several seconds she looked back at me with furrowed brows. "Where is she?" She whispered. I sniffed the air and then looked off towards the side. Seras shifted her head and looked. We both found Alyssa sitting in a sandbox. She smiled down at the _broken _doll in her lap. Emily's beautiful, pale porcelain face was cracked, a piece missing from it. Her dress had holes in it and it was covered in dust and other filth. One of her shoes and eyes were missing. Alyssa was in the middle of tearing Emily's hair our. She giggled as the silky, black locks slipped from her fingers and fell into the sand. She then reached down and pulled off Emily's right arm.

I suddenly smelled blood and looked at the young blonde. Tears of anger poured down Seras' face as she stared at her wide eyed. She was clenching her fists, her nails digging into the palm of her hand, making them bleed. Her anger and pain only infuriated me. I glared at Alyssa and bared my teeth, growling lowly. I was about to pounce but Seras held out a hand, stopping me. "Don't," She whispered so lowly that it was almost inaudible. She didn't look away from Alyssa, she watched as the girl continued to break her beloved doll. And then she made a move. Seras snuck up on the small brunette, her anger only growing as she got closer and closer. The small blonde reached down casually and picked up a rock. I watched her curiously, wondering what she was going to do. She stopped in her tracks, tossing the chuck of earth up and down. "Hey, Alyssa!" Seras called for her, the small brunette turned to see who was calling for her.

"Huh?" The girl murmured and then Seras threw the rock at her. It was a perfect shot, she got her right between the eyes. Alyssa cried out in pain and dropped the doll as she placed a hand over her eyes. Tears slid down her face, and a single blood drop leaked out from under her hand. I didn't feel any guilt coming from Seras. She knew what she was doing and was glad she did it. Everyone stopped playing and stared at the two girls wide eyed. "Sister Christine!" Alyssa cried out for her but none of the sisters knew what had happened since they were all inside. "I hate you!" She yelled as she ran past Seras, going to go look for the head Sister. All the orphans started muttering and glared at Seras. She ignored them and walked over to the sandbox. She sat down with a sigh, a frown now on her face and the anger dispersed. She slowly reached down and picked up Alucard's gift. I caught some of her thoughts as tears slid down her face. She lightly stroked the doll's cracked face and sniffled.

She didn't know who gave it to her but the doll was _very _important to her. It was the only gift she had ever received. It was the only thing that told her that someone out there loved her. They knew and cared about her. And perhaps would one day come for her. But now as she stared down at the broken doll, that dream had shattered along with it. Perhaps _no one _was coming for her because they truly didn't care or know her. She hung her head and closed her eyes. Tears of pain trailed down her face and Emily fell back into the sand forgotten. I walked over to the sad blonde and sat down beside her with a moan. I licked up some of her tears and rubbed my head against hers. She ignored me, not in the mood to even notice me. I sighed and looked down at her doll; wishing to fix Seras instead of Emily.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

**Later That Day- Night**

I sat at the head of the table in the dining hall. I carelessly swirled the blood around in my goblet as the vampires talked around the table. They were not bothered in anyway unlike I. Since awakening I felt a great disturbance. But why? What was wrong? I sighed when I realized that Nimphus and Alexander were watching me worriedly, they knew that something was wrong. I set my goblet down and closed my eyes, trying to ignore my two closest friends. I leaned back in my chair. I was absolutely bored. I haven't battled anyone in years but I mainly wanted to visit my precious Seras. The last time I saw her was six months ago. But I couldn't stand going to her when she's sound asleep, unaware that I was there. I wanted her to see me, speak to me, touch me. But I had to keep myself hidden. Damn.

"My Lord, is everything alright?" Alexander asked, my eyes flickered open and I stared at the table nonchalantly.

"Yes," I answered calmly with a small nod of my head. They both gave each other quizzical looks, not believing me.

"Is it Queen Seras, my Lord?" Nimphus asked, actually sounding worried that something had happened to his future Queen. I snickered in amusement and shook my head.

"No," I replied, they both smiled, relieved that she was well.

"How is she doing?" Alexander asked, my grin fell as I thought about her. Suddenly the whole room became pitch black and there were a few gasps from vampires. Images, my memories, of Seras appeared. Everyone looked up at the small, bright blonde curiously. Others awed over her. Some of the vampires whispering that she was the Queen, explaining it to newborns. I smiled as the images played out. Some were from my memories but most were from Baskerville's.

"She is well," I answered Alexander. Another image played, in this one she was five. While the other orphans were asleep she snuck away to play in the snow. Seras was always more of a night person, it amused me greatly. She giggled as the snowflakes sprinkled around her. Her gloved hands were held up high over her head as she tried to catch them. Her blue eyes sparkling amongst all the white in the air. She then fell backwards onto a soft, white blanket of snow and made snow angels. Baskerville ran around her, barking and wagging his tail. He snapped his teeth at the falling snowflakes and jumped into giant piles of snow with Seras.

"That's my future Queen? She's so cute and pure." A fledgling muttered, surprised that I have chosen Seras as my Queen. I glanced over at the fledgling. He was medium sized but also kind of scrawny. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and almost a dark complexion which was odd for a vampire. Cynthia's fledgling, Anthony, stared up at my mate blankly. I glowered at him. Was he going to try and take my Queen from me? What exactly did he mean by 'my future Queen'?! My anger only grew and my demon growled. I knew what he had meant but I couldn't help but be mad because it was their fault. They're the reason why I couldn't have Seras here with me today! I stood up and walked over towards the fledgling. Everyone froze when feeling my anger. They knew that I was going to give them hell.

"It's a shame that I can't trust my followers around my mate." I started, glaring at each of them. I glanced over at Nimphus, waiting for him to protest but he was too scared to speak this time. I looked back down at Anthony. He stood so very still, he held his breath and waited to see what will happen. "It's also a real shame that little shits like you are stupid enough to try and take her from me." I gripped the back of his neck, digging my nails into his flesh. He gasped but still stayed so very still.

"I would _never _try to take her from you, my Lord." He whispered, trying to sound strong.

"Perhaps...but I still need to set an example to those who even thought about taking her from me." I purred, I then picked him up out of his chair and threw him. He hit the wall hard and fell into a heap on the floor. The boy sat up and gaped at me, thoroughly frightened now.

"M-master, help." He whispered so lowly. I glanced over at Cynthia with a grin. Her back was to her fledgling, her head lowered and her eyes closed. I snickered, she was wise. She knew better than to interrupt me while I was punishing someone. I turned back towards the fledgling. When he realized that she wasn't going to help him he looked back up at me. Anthony gulped and then rose to his full height. I stared at him surprised. Usually they hid or cowered but this one was going to take his punishment even though he didn't do anything. I gave him a toothy grin and cackled.

"I do hope you live because I admire your strength and bravery." I purred, I then lunged for him. The boy screamed as my nails tore through him, ripping him open. Blood sprayed everywhere. Madness and glee shone in my crimson orbs. I forgot how much I enjoyed hearing their screams of pain. I forgot how wonderful it was to paint the walls red with their blood. I purred out when hearing his bones crush and snap under my tight grasp. I cackled as his flesh peeled under my nails and fangs. A grin formed on my face as I tasted his fresh virgins blood in my mouth. I raised my clawed hand to do more damage but stopped when I sensed someone. I dropped the fledgling and looked to my side to see Baskerville there. In his mouth was Seras' broken doll, Emily. I arched a brow and took the doll from him. Did something happen to my little Seras? I quickly looked within Baskerville's mind, searching to see what happened. Seras was perfectly fine. I sighed in relief and looked back down at the doll. It angered me that they did this to her. Why were they always trying to hurt her? She didn't deserve this. I exhaled through my nose and looked back at my followers. They were cowering in their seats, refusing to look at me. They all feared me and definitely won't even look Seras' way or they'll end up like Anthony, they all knew it. I glanced at Cynthia who watched her fledgling closely.

"You may attend to your fledgling's injuries." I muttered, she immediately ran over to him and cradled his head.

"Hush, love, it's alright." She whispered soothingly to him as she started feeding him her blood so he could heal. I then materialized to the orphanage in the girls dormitory. All the girls were sound asleep in the dark, slightly cold room. I ignored them all and walked straight over to Seras. She was all curled up in her sheets. She had a tear stained face and looked absolutely miserable. I stared down at her in melancholy and stroked her warm cheek with my fingertips. She shifted her head with a soft cry. She thinks that because the doll is broken I would no longer love or care about her. Such a silly, little mate I had. The doll was just a gift. My love for her was still very strong and growing stronger each time I saw her. I will always want my little Seras. But if only I could prove that to her so she no longer wanders around sad and feeling alone. Baskerville jumped up into her bed and lightly nosed her cheek. I reached down and patted his head. I then reached down more and ruffled Seras' hair. Suddenly she was moving, before I could remove my hand her smaller one cupped mine. I stared down at the sleeping blonde as she held onto me.

"Seras," I spoke softly to her, I then encased my power over her mind. I closed my eyes and focused on entering her young, fragile mind. When I opened my eyes I found myself standing in a dark abyss but this did not concern me. A few feet in front of me, all curled up in a tight ball, was my dear little Seras. I frowned as I stared down at her, now becoming concerned. I wish to take her away from all of this. I wanted to help her and take her pain away. But I couldn't. "My dear child, what have I told you about crying?" I asked her, her head shot up and she stared up at me with sparkling blue eyes. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she observed me. The girl sniffed and slowly sat up a little.

"Alucard?" She whispered, I allowed her to remember me just this once just so she knew that she could trust me. I smirked when hearing my name leave her lips. I kneeled before the child and wiped away her tears. She raised her hand and gripped my forefinger, keeping me from cleaning her face. "Where have you been?" She whispered so lowly that it was almost hard to make out what she had said. My smirk disappeared and we stared at each other for a long while. She sighed and closed her eyes. She placed her cheek in my hand and nuzzled it. "I missed you."

"I know," I whispered as I stroked her soft, blonde locks with my other hand. Seras crawled into my lap and curled up against me. She buried her face in my chest and cried silently, her hands fisting my coat. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. "Don't let these humans get to you." I heard her sob, she tried pulling herself closer to me.

"I don't know what to do. They're so cruel...and she broke Emily. I'm sorry, Alucard." She whispered, I tangled my fingers in her hair and kissed her forehead.

"The doll doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to see you broken." I told her, she pulled her head out from under mine and looked up at me.

"Why don't I fit in anywhere?" She whispered. "How come nobody wants me?" She looked away from me. "No one will adopt me or be my friend. Why? Why am I different from everyone else? Why am...I...treated differently?" Seras looked down at her hands. "Am I different?...I don't want to be different. I want to have a family...I want friends...I want to be considered as an equal." My embrace around her tightened.

"The hell to all the humans who treat you like shit, Seras. The hell to everyone!" I growled lowly, she looked back up at me with furrowed brows. "I _want _you. And I will always love you." I gripped her chin and locked eyes with her, giving the girl a soft smile.

"I want to be with you, Alucard. Can't I live with you? Can't we get away from all of this? Like you said, 'the hell to everyone'!" Seras said with a smile. I chuckled lightly at her and rested my forehead against hers. She giggled, a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. I cupped one of her cheeks and brushed my thumb over her red tainted skin.

"I wish that I could take you home with me." I whispered, her smile fell and the blush left her cheeks. Her blue eyes filled with pain once more. My smirk faltered when seeing that look on her face and sighed. "You just have to hang in there, then we'll be together forever." I promised her.

"Why can't I go home with you?" She asked, I pulled her to my chest and rubbed her back.

"Because my world is very dangerous for such a young human. I fear your life will be taken if you come live with me." I told her truthfully, she gulped and pressed her body against mine. After a few seconds of silence she liked her lips and spoke.

"I don't know why, but for sure you'll wipe my memory clean of you before I awake." She whispered, I stared down at her, surprised that she figured that out. "But promise me that you'll always be here for me. Give me a sign that you're still here and care." She whispered as she wrapped her small arms around me.

"Yes, my dear." I spoke softly to her, pressing my lips against her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head against my chest.

"Thank you," Seras whispered.

When I opened my eyes I found myself standing over Seras' bed. I stared down at the small blonde, this time she slept soundly. A smile graced her lips and she was more relaxed. Her hand slipped off of mine and she turned over onto her side with a peaceful sigh. She curled up in her sheets and fell into a deeper slumber. I smiled softly at the girl and brushed strands of hair out of her face. Baskerville lied beside her, panting and wagging his tail as he watched her. He then glanced up at me, his tail wagged harder than before. I snickered at him and turned my back on Seras. He barked at me and jumped off of the bed, following after me. I walked across the room, looking over each little orphan I past with a dark, hateful glare. Baskerville ran up beside me, he eyed one girl in particular. I arched a brow and walked up to this small brunette. She lied on her back, snoring lightly and so very still. There was a deep cut over her left eye.

I remembered what I saw in Baskerville's memory, Seras had thrown a rock at this little bitch. I glared down at her. She was the one who caused my mate the most pain. There was so much I had planned for this one, but I honestly don't know what was stopping me from doing anything to her. She deserved what was coming to her. She needed to be punished. One day, she'll get her punishment. My eyes glowed a darker crimson before I turned my back on her and walked my way back over to Seras. My dark expression softened and I smiled down at my young bride. My demon purred as I leaned down a little and stroked her soft, pale cheek. My black locks tickled the side of her face and neck. I smirked and kissed her temple.

"Endure them a little while longer and then we can be together." I whispered in her ear. I brushed my fingers down the side of her neck, the tip of my fingers brushing over one of her veins. My fangs ached but I barely noticed it as I stared down at her. "Goodnight, _little one_." I purred, remembering the old nick name I had for her when she was just a baby. I stood up straighter, my fingers brushed off of her neck and fell limp beside me. I then left her side, materializing back to my castle.

* * *

**(Seras' POV)**

**The Next Day- Morning **

I slowly awoke, light streaming in through the windows and blinding me. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I slowly sat up in bed. I could feel that Baskerville was lying down beside me but I ignored him. I yawned and stretched out my arms. After my long stretch my hands fell limp on the top of my head and I slightly scratched my untidy, bedhead. I smiled softly as I remembered my dream. I haven't had a good sleep in awhile. I pushed the blankets back and swung my legs over the side. I cracked open my eyes and stared at the floor nonchalantly as my mind wandered in different directions. Baskerville moaned and rolled over onto his back, deciding to go back to sleep. I smiled at the dog and shook my head at him. I reached behind me and rubbed his stomach. He moaned and rolled around a little, trying to lead my hand around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something out of place. I shifted my head, my hand froze on Baskerville's stomach. Near my pillow was a small note with beautiful, black cursive that I remembered. I slowly reached over for it and picked the note up. I read it silently to myself as Baskerville rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at me.

_**Seras, **_

_**You worry far too much. I am your one true friend and I'm not planning on leaving you. I am forever yours as you are mine. So the next time one of the humans bothers you, think of me. You may not know it but I'm always with you. And soon I will kiss those tears of yours away. When we are together again all that pain will be forgotten. I promise you that, little one. **_

_** Your friend and mate,**_

_** A**_

I smiled at the note, remembering my very first note from him and my doll, Emily. I read the note three more times and then held it protectively against my chest. I lied back down, my head resting on Baskerville's back as I stared up at the ceiling. A bright smile formed on my face and I sighed peacefully. I wish I knew who A was. I wish he was here. I looked back at the note, reading it once more. Though, apparently he was always with me. But when will he show himself to me? When will we be together? I closed my eyes and remembered each word on the note.

"I am forever yours." I whispered, hoping he would hear. Baskerville moaned and licked my cheek. I snickered but ignored the black hound as I thought about A.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the short chapter but there's going to be a time skip. So I thought that I should start a fresh chapter. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**carina. bruunnielsen ~ Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
